


《弄妆》24

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《弄妆》24

————  
阿木古朗这帮人闹了这半天，城门口早就得了消息，出城时白世叔手底下的人死活不放人，拿出兵器来逼着阿木古朗把我放了，两厢一闹，火药味十足。  
我心里着急，从车里探出个脑袋，觍着苏家二少爷的脸，亲自和那队长保证了又保证，他才将信将疑地放行。  
我又钻回车里，迫不及待地坐到江眀棋身上，继续刚才未完的事。  
他顾忌颇多，总是畏手畏脚，这也不摸那也不碰，我便自己抓着他的手在自己身上游走。  
半晌下来，他还是敷衍居多，我不满，丢了他的手，“你是木头么？”  
“......”他将我衣襟拉好，理了理，“要做阿爹了怎么还是没长进？你见着我就只想着做这件事？”  
“那你还有别的用处吗、？”我将自己衣服剥了，把他脑袋按到我胸口，“就是要做阿爹了，我才想学学怎么奶娃，你喝一个！”说着，我挺了挺背脊，敏感之处蹭到他有些胡子渣的下巴，微微发刺，又有些酥痒，不禁舒服地喘了一声。  
“......”他咬牙，将我衣服拉上来，“你要不要脸？！”  
我扭了肩膀，不让他穿，“每次都像我强的你一样！为何做不得？你轻点就是了......”  
他咬牙切齿道：“这是在车上！”  
“车上又怎样？你是没贼心，还是没贼胆.......”我嘟囔着摸到自己的腰带，两下解了，将裤子拉到臀下，自己去蹭他腿间的硬物，“反正每回都是我自己强你......”  
我伸手探进他裤子里，抓住那只一手都握不住的鏖柄，另一手将他裤腰拉下来，它就威风凛凛地弹了出来，我舔了舔嘴唇，在昏暗中粗粗瞄了瞄位置，自己提臀坐上去。  
“嗯......”  
试了几回，却也只能喂进去一点。我皱眉，抓着他的肩膀直喘气。  
他无可奈何地纵着我，小心托着我的腰，终于咬牙道：“还是我来，你别乱动伤了孩子！”  
我乐得轻松，浑身松了劲，软趴趴搭在他肩上，“那还不赶快好好伺候本少爷......”  
他似乎觉得我腿叉太开不妥，将我两腿并拢，头枕在他的腿上，舒舒服服地平躺着，他一只手肘不高不低地挂着我的两条腿，我下面那恬不知耻、如饥似渴的小穴正好露出来，他低头用舌头在我嘴里搅出唾液来，再用手蘸了滑到那蹙缩不已的花蕊上，揉了揉，轻轻挤了进去。  
我激动地浑身发颤，背脊一挺，扬起脖子来，想要呻吟，却又知车外有人，咬了嘴唇忍住。这样却莫名生出一种违背礼德的刺激来，不由更加动情。  
“亲、亲我......”我抱住他脖子往下拉，他便吻下来堵住我的嘴，那根手指也前后动起来，他探了几下，寻到我的痒处，缓慢而深沉地在那一点按压抠弄。  
“嗯！”我忍不住扭开脑袋，蹬了蹬腿，他知道我舒服，更加细致地挑逗，慢慢加了第二根手指进来。  
我前面的那根也立了起来。男坤体兼阴阳，但有潮期后阳物便停止长势，是以，那处的个头一般都偏小，难堪一用，只是平添一处软肋。  
他腾出另一只手，在我前面捉弄，后面也不停。没过几招，只觉背脊一麻，到了爽处，小腹抽搐了几下，穴里吹出臊水来，前面也分作数股，喷了出来。  
我瘫在他身上，无力挪动，他将我抱起来，冷冷道：“眼大肚皮小。”  
也确实如此，我要得厉害，却从来也禁不住他几下折腾.......我还沉浸在余韵中，泪盈盈地看他，“明棋哥哥......”  
他抱着我起身，在车厢里只能弯着腰，又腾出一只手解了自己身上的披风搭在车座上，然后将我放上去。  
“我怕伤着你......”他半跪在我面前，一手握着我一只脚踝。  
“难道这世上，五寸和分寸不可兼得么？”我舔了舔嘴唇，往后懒懒靠着在车座上，敞开两条腿。  
“......”他托起我臀来，将我裤子脱了，我两腿光溜溜地，细小的汗毛都立了起来，他大掌不经意抚过，带起一阵阵酥麻酸痒，弄得我心也痒痒，恨不得一口把他吃了。  
他却不紧不慢，缓缓摸过我的腿根，“是八寸。”。  
我嘁了声，用脚尖抵在他肩上摩挲，“奸商就是喜欢夸大其辞。”说着，我把小腿搭在他肩上，扭了扭腰，“到底几寸，我量一量就知道了。”  
他打了我屁股下，往前倾，用额头抵在我小腹上，“有没有什么不舒服的地方？”  
我点点头，“刚才小宝给我说，爹爹太啰嗦了......”说着，我又将腿往两边开了开。  
他弯了我的膝盖压住，忽然道：“洗屁股了吗？”  
我正兴致勃勃地等他疼我，冷不丁问个这事，一时怒火中烧，用脚踢他，“我没事大白天洗什么屁股！？又不知道你要来！我都没嫌你那根陈年老棍捅过多少屁股！”  
“......”他抓住我脚，“你说话怎么这么难听？！”  
我梗起脖子，道：“不是么？！”  
他叹了口气，将我上衣往上卷了卷，露出微微凸起的小腹来，鉴宝一样摸着，似乎爱不释手。  
“以前年少荒唐，都是玩乐......奚迟，我对你是真的。”  
这本该是个再好不过的回答，我心里却发酸，抿唇忍了半晌，还是问道：“那贺公子呢......”  
他的手顿了顿。我侧过脑袋，不敢看他。  
一时呼吸声都听不见，我耳里只有心怦怦乱跳的声音，他不说话，我害怕得浑身发抖，肠子都悔青了。  
好端端的，为何要去揭他的伤疤？不犯贱就不行么......？  
好半天，才听他道：“我与他不曾越过雷池。”  
我愣了愣，的确是我把江眀棋拖入雷池的。  
“对不起。”我叹了口气，主动送上门的怎么比得上爱而不得的。  
“我从小野惯了，比不上那种世家的公子。”我怄气道。  
江眀棋沉默不语，理了裤子给我缓缓穿上，又用披风将我裹好。  
我便蜷了身子，缩到角落坐着，身上的火星子也灭了，只有满心满腔的寒凉。  
他默认了......就算我怀了他的孩子，也是比不上贺舒云的。  
那个他从未染指过的、纯洁美好的贺舒云。  
若是活人，我还可以争一争，但他人已去，又被江眀棋这样珍藏在心中，冒犯不得，嫉妒不得，眼红不得......难道我只有大度说自己不在乎么？  
我现在这副样子，活像一个仗着肚子争宠的深宅妇人！他一定在想，若是贺舒云，才不会这样卑劣......  
我怔怔地看着厚重车帘间透出的极细的一丝光亮，凭它是不可能照亮这个车厢的，我于江眀棋来说，似乎也是如此。我还没有资格能解他这个心结。  
“他在天上不会怪你的，毕竟是我对你死缠烂打。要怪也只会怪我。”我道。  
江眀棋坐到我旁边，“上回我说过，我的事，你想知道什么我都告诉你。你是要和我共度一生的人，我不会瞒你，也不想我们之间落下这个心结。”  
我愣愣道：“上回我也说过，你过往的事，我都不问了。是我不好......”  
他道：“我从未拿你和他做过比较。你和他不一样。”  
没有这句话还好，我只觉浑身逆鳞都被他耙了起来，铁了心道：“我和他当然不一样。要是他还活着，我们两个，你选哪一个？”  
他没有应声。  
若是选我，何必迟疑，何必无言？  
他是八尺好男儿，自然连谎话都不屑说来哄我一下！  
这个问题本不该问，但既然出口，我自己担着。我起身，弯腰走向车帘。  
他拉住我，“奚迟！”  
我回头笑了笑，“没事，我想自己呆会儿。”  
他起身，“那我下去，你在这里坐着。”  
我心碎成灰，道：“我本不该出城的，怕父亲回来知道了担心。你不便露面，过几日我再来找你。”说着，我扯了扯袖子。  
“奚迟，你不要这样。”他声音有些颤抖。  
我笑了笑，“真的没事，我吃醋又不是一回两回了。只是当真该回去了。”我又扯了扯袖子，“怎么嘛，你还怕我不要你啦？”  
他和我僵持了片刻，终是松了手，我解下披风放到车厢里的小茶几上，“那你在外注意着些，若是有事，可以让阿木古朗派人来找我。”  
说完，我掀开车帘，被外面的光亮刺得一时眼花，稍稍适应了下，才让前面牵马的毛斡台汉子停下，小心爬下了车。  
我不敢回头，也不敢再想，径直往来的方向走。  
走了十几丈，背后传来哒哒的马蹄声，阿木古朗坐在膘肥体壮的青骢马上，英姿飒爽，扬了扬鞭子，“狡猾的汉人，你往哪里逃！跟我们回去接受盘达真主的审问！”  
我白眼也懒得翻，“我要回去了，帮我给盘达真主问好。”  
她伏下上身，看了看我，修得纤细却又浓烈的眉毛皱了皱，“你不和我们去克沁玩啦？我都给庆格尔泰他们说了要带你去的！我是公主，不能失信于自己的臣民！”  
我绕开她，边走边道：“你目光还真是长远，三岁的小孩你也开始拉拢了。我的草原狼后，你的狼崽子还是你自己带吧。”  
她策马跟上来，“你和阿拉坦乌拉闹别扭了？”


End file.
